Scattered Through Time and Space
by smkb1990
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, just as it should be. Will include a S3 rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: After spending the last years deeply immersed in the wonderful world of Doctor Who fanfiction, I had to write one of my own. This will be long, starting in and will include a S3 rewrite. I will try to update as often as possible! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **I don't own Doctor Who!**

 **Chapter 1**

Travelling with the Doctor was like a drug. All of time and space at her fingertips, it was a high like no other.

The universe could be ruthless and cruel, but there was also beauty and happiness and days when everybody lived. She spent roughly a year with her broody, big eared Doctor. He was angry and bitter, but his devotion was fierce. He was protective of her, his stupid ape.

It was during that year that she began to fall in love with him. Before Adam, before Jack, it was just the two of them spinning through the universe. Inside the TARDIS the whole of creation disappeared, it was just the Doctor and Rose Tyler.

He'd spent countless hours reading to her, her blonde hair sprawled on his lap, his northern accent bringing to life the works of Dickens, Shakespeare, Hemmingway, and countless others. He'd read to her until her breath evened and her conscious was claimed by sleep.

The first night Adam joined them on the TARDIS was the first time she saw his possessive streak. Instead of their usual library reading he'd shown up at her door, book in hand, and a smirk on his lips. He'd discarded his jacket at the foot of her bed, and toed off his boots before crawling under the blankets. Initially she'd been shocked, seeing him nestled in her pink sheets as if it was the most natural of occurrences, it was certainly something she'd never forget.

"Too much sanity maybe madness and madness of all, to see life as it is and not as it should be," he'd said. "Rose Tyler, I'd like to introduce you to a brilliant mad man, Don Quixote. Come along now, we don't have all night," he said patting the bed.

That night he read her the story of Don Quixote, Sancho, and the windmills. Than night her head found a new resting spot laying on his chest, she let his gruff voice and double heartbeat lull her asleep. The next morning she woke enveloped in the Doctor's arms.

The night before, just as she was starting to drift she heard a quiet knock on her door. The Doctor murmured an apology as he shifted her to the pillow before making his way to the door.

"Be nice," she whispered.

The smile he flashed her promised he'd be everything but. Outside stood a flustered shirtless Adam.

"Can I help you?" asked the Doctor.

"I-I'm sorry I thought this was R-R-Rose's bedroom," replied Adam.

"You were right, this is Rose's bedroom. Now let's try this again, can I help you?" said the Doctor smiling.

"No, goodnight," with that Adam ran back to the depths of the TARDIS.

With a silly little triumphant grin the Doctor made his way back to her, "up we go," he said lifting her back to his chest.

"Now where were we?" he asked going back to the book.

"You think you're so impressive," said Rose burrowing herself closer to him.

"I am impressive, did you see how fast that idiot ran?" he said rubbing her arm, "now go to sleep Rose, I'll keep all the idiots away."

After that night, it became a ritual for them. He never read to her in the library again, she'd always find him burrowed in a sea of pink blankets and sheets as he waited for her.

Slowly some of his things started to make their home in her space. The odd pair of dirty socks on the floor, a stack of books on "his" night table, his blue toothbrush next to her pink one. The evidence of his presence made her smile, and made her heart beat a little faster.

When Jack came along things changed a little more. He made it plainly clear to the handsome captain that she was off limits. That night after dancing around the console, he took Jack on a quick tour of the ship, gave him a room, pointed out the galley and left for Rose's room. He found her about to crawl under the covers.

"Wait, come with me," he said taking her hand.

"But Doctor I'm already dressed for bed and I'd like to find out what will happen next, in the book I mean," she replied, taking his hand.

"And you will! Bring the book along and follow me," he told her.

She did as told and left her room, book in tow, holding the Doctor's hand. They walked through several hallways before stopping in front of a dark wooden door with circular carvings.

"I've never seen this door before, where does it go?" she asked, tracing her fingers over the carvings.

"This," he said opening the door, "is my room."

She spent that night in his bed, wrapped up in his black sheets, his arms and his scent. He later confessed that he didn't trust Jack not to join them in her bed. She had laughed at the Doctor's jealousy while silently treasuring the moment they had shared.

Every night after that was spent in either in her room or his. Some days when adventures turned to losses, or the close calls were a little too close, on those night the Doctor didn't read to her, he merely held her closer, as if daring the universe to take her from his grasp.

It was during one of those nights, as he held her close to his chest, peppering kisses on the crown of her head, that she realized she loved him. But it went beyond that, safely cocooned in _her_ Doctor's arms she realized that he loved her too. Suddenly the hand travelling up and down her back had new meaning. She had never, in all the time she'd travelled with him, had the urge to shift their relationship to something more than what it was. But right now all she'd have to do is till her head a few centimeters and their lips could meet. It was his broken voice that stopped her.

"I'm not ready to let you go, Rose Tyler," he whispered up against her neck.

She couldn't answer, a lump the size of a grapefruit claimed her throat, rendering her speechless. The only comfort she could give him was physical. Her arms drew him closer, her lips found his forehead, a hand caressed his cheek. Her actions silently promised him that she wasn't going anywhere. His own arms pulled her infinitely closer to him, his own lips landed on the corner of her mouth, his own hands held onto her, as of his life depended on it. Both knew the other loved them, both incapable of verbalizing the sentiment, but for now, it was enough.

The next morning neither brought up the moment they'd shared, both scared to break the sacredness of it. Rose went about her usual routine and just as she was about to make a dash for her room, the Doctor grasped her hand. She turned to look at him, tongue peeking through her teeth as she grinned at him. He tugged gently at their joined hands, commanding her closer. Her smile didn't falter as the Doctor brought his arms around her, she kept on smiling as his lips grazed the crown of her head, but her smile was quickly fell as he tilted her chin up. His hand cupped her cheek and he gently let his lips descend on hers. The kiss couldn't have lasted more than a second, but it was filled with promise and love, love so overwhelming it left her breathless.

"I'm not ready to let you go," he repeated, kissing her for a second time. "Get dressed Rose Tyler we're going to Japan," he said guiding her to her room.

"I'll make you a cuppa, fifteen minutes Rose," he whispered leaving her at her door.

Rose couldn't get her body to respond, she was still reeling at the Doctor's actions, holding hands, hugs, sure they've shared those, daily even, but a kiss on the lips, that was new.

Japan had been fun, ended with them running for their lives and straight for the TARDIS, but the adventure had ended in laughter and happiness around the console. It was then that all went to hell.

Satellite 5 happened.

He sent her away, she looked at the vortex, he chose to be a coward, she came back to him.

Rose Tyler stepped out of the TARDIS a goddess, golden tendrils of power and energy pulsated around her, she became Bad Wolf.

With a wave of her hand she destroyed a fleet of Daleks, he begged her to stop, she started to burn, he kissed her, she lived, he died.

A skinny man with sideburns, gravity defying hair, and a mole in between his shoulder blades replaced her leather and big eared Doctor.

At first she was scared, she didn't want to believe her grumpy alien was gone. This new man was so different, manic, twitchy, full of smiles and energy.

"I'm still the Doctor," he told her.

"Rose Tyler I'm still the same man the reads to you every night," he whispered taking a step closer to her.

"I'm still the man that kissed you this morning," he continued, taking another few steps in her direction.

"Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies... oh _..._ such a long time ago. I took your hand... I said one word... just one word, I said...'run'" he said placing a hand on her cheek. "And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..."

"Doctor?" she asked, the truth beginning to sink.

"There's my clever girl," he smiled, pressing his lips on her forehead.

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I don't own Doctor Who!**

 **Chapter 2**

A regeneration was certainly something she'd never forget, but the image that had permanently etched itself into her mind was that of the brand-new Doctor laying unconscious on her bed. She had seen him sleep many times but this wasn't like that, something had gone wrong with his transformation.

And of course aliens chose the single instance when the Doctor was incapacitated to invade the world. But Rose couldn't bring herself to care. Her mind was in chaos, as she mourned her leather and big eared Doctor, while at the same time worried for her new skinny one.

In the midst of her emotional turmoil she had one belief that still made sense. She clung to desperately. The one thing that never changed or waivered - her faith in the Doctor. She knew that he'd save her when she whispered "help me," in his ear. And save her he did. He woke up with seconds to spare, swaggering out of the TARDIS, with witty replies and quoting Disney films. Seeing him in all his glory, defending her planet with a sword, in nothing more than his jimjams, finally proved he was her Doctor.

After single handedly saving the planet, he left her at her mother's flat, claiming the TARDIS needed his attention. Only a few hours went by before he appeared again. When their eyes met, he didn't say a word, just stood there leaning on a wall giving her a soft smile. Her eyes traveled down his form, gone were the jimjams, gone was the leather, replaced instead by a brown pinstriped suit, a tie, and trainers.

"Hello," she whispered, moving closer to him.

"Hello," he replied, pulling her into a hug.

They sat with her family for Christmas dinner, wearing silly paper crowns on their heads. Even through the smiles and happiness shared in her small estate flat, she was scared he wouldn't want take her along anymore. Little did she know that the Doctor himself was battling the same anxieties. Her fears quickly disappeared as he pointed to the sky showing where they'd be off to next. He took her hand and never let go.

It was the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, just how it should be.

The first few times he read to her were different, he felt different laying next to her. His voice was more animated while he gestured wildly with his hands. Those first few nights Rose had tried to keep a respectable distance between their two bodies, but she couldn't fight her body's instincts. She needed to be closer, and before they could even finish their first book she resumed her old position with her head resting on his chest. The double heart beat that reassuring her and convincing her beyond any doubts that this man was her Doctor.

She never could've anticipated how fast and how deeply she'd fall in love with this new man. His new body was made to be physical, his hand always holding hers, his arms often wrapped around her, his body constantly invading her personal space, and his lips seemed to always find their mark on her forehead, her cheeks, her hands, her lips.

But just like it had been with his past incarnation they never talked about their stolen moments. He certainly treated her differently, more like a significant other, less like a companion. Oh and how he loved her, the words never left his lips but his actions spoke louder than he ever could. He loved her fiercely, he looked at her as if she were the most marvelous being in all of time and space. He orbited around her, like a planet does around a sun.

There were too many times they were mistaken for a married couple, and many more he introduced her as his wife. The chemistry between them was electrifying. Even if they never acknowledged it, the universe could see that Rose Tyler belonged to the Doctor and the Doctor belong to her.

And though this Doctor seemed to be cheery and full of smiles, she quickly realized that he carried the same demons as his last self. He was still the same man, buried in guilt and haunted by his past. He was still rude and sarcastic, even a little mad.

Every time one of their adventures turned sour he still sought her for reassurance, his mantra always being "I'm not ready to let you go yet." She became a source of hope for him. She'd hold him through the night, softly kissing his brow, promising she'd never leave him. She'd spend countless hours telling him about her youth and the silly things only young girls did. Her carefree chatter slowly managed to begin to heal him, it wasn't enough to take away or erase his wounds, but it was enough to sooth him.

Ever since Satellite 5, ever since she looked at the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into her, Rose had felt a warmth in the back of her mind. Sometimes that warmth would spread to her body, never painfully, always comforting. It never crossed her mind to mention this to the Doctor.

The first time it flared was when Cassandra possessed her body. She felt the warmth enveloped her mind, sealing it safe and away from the crazy flap of skin. The Doctor realized something was wrong the instant her lips crashed on his. She always kissed him shyly, softly, hesitantly. Her kisses were always filled with comfort, hope, love. Cassandra had snogged him thoroughly, it was fast, hard, and meaningless.

It was with one of his half-mad ideas that he managed to save the day and heal everyone. But she could tell that this trip had scared him, the danger had been all too real. It wasn't a day where everybody lived, and to the Doctor no death was acceptable.

The next time she felt the warmth was while speaking to a werewolf. The alien had recognized the wolf in her, even telling her she shone like a sun. The comment threw of kilt, she didn't know what this being could possibly see that she didn't. She remained distracted for their remaining time in Scotland, dangerously so. Her mind kept flashing back to Satellite 5, to those few minutes she held to power of the universe in her hands. It wasn't a happy memory, far from it. Her Doctor had died to save her.

That night it wasn't the Doctor that needed comfort, it was her. She slipped the book from his hands and crawled into his arms, letting his scent, of wool, tea and time, completely envelope her. His double hearts beating a soothing constant rhythm, chasing away her fears and concerns. He held her all night, doing his best to provide the sense of safety he always received from her.

Their relationship took another turn after she met Sarah Jane Smith. Rose was used to seeing the future, she'd been to the end of the world and back. And as wonderful or sometimes terrifying as it was, time travel was comfortable for her. The Doctor's old companion gave her a glimpse at a possible future. Just the idea that Sarah Jane had traveled with the Doctor and he had left her behind, made her stomach churn in the most unpleasant of ways. It played on her constant fear that her time with the Doctor may soon come to an end, and the realization that there were many companions before her.

She wondered if Sarah Jane had also fallen asleep in her Doctor's arms, she wondered about the kisses they may have shared, making the entire situation almost too much to bare. Her heart ached at the sight of _her_ Doctor and his old companion interacting.

It was uncomfortable for everyone involved. Sarah Jane was jealous, Rose felt threatened, the Doctor felt torn between the two.

Rose tried to keep quiet, keep her thoughts to herself, but it was impossible. After everything they experience, everything they'd built, would he just leave her behind? She had to know. With his hand tightly clasped in hers she let the questions and accusations fall from her lips. Her eyes never wavered from his, watching as each one of her words cut him a little deeper.

"You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" she finally asked, her voice full of emotion.

"No. Not to you," he promised. His eyes whispering her the three words his lips had yet to speak.

And for that moment, his promise was enough for her.

That night one more person joined them in the TARDIS. And even though she wanted nothing more than to burrow next to her Doctor and sleep away her troubles, Mickey Smith needed their attention. Thankfully the Doctor took the lead, showing her friend around the ship, pointing out the different doors, showing him his new room, ending the tour in the kitchen where she waited with three steaming cups of tea.

The Doctor took his tea and left for the console, claiming the Old Girl needed some work. Rose also begged off saying she was tired.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Mickey, stopping her at the door.

He didn't know that it had been a while since she actually used her room. He didn't know she was about to get in the Doctor's bed.

"No Mickey, I don't think that's a good idea," she whispered.

"Why not? I know you and I ended things because you were traveling with the Doctor, but now I am too. We could pick up where we left off," he said.

She stayed quiet for a moment, trying to put together the words to answer. "We can't do that, I-I…"

"Shall we be off to bed?" asked the Doctor, stepping into the kitchen, his presence and offer answering any and all questions Mickey might've had. She took his hand and left, not wanting to look back at the man left alone in the kitchen.

Once safely in the familiar black sheets she let the tears fall. Sobs shook her small frame, her hands grasping tightly at the Doctor's suit. The roles were once again reversed. He held her tightly.

"I'm not ready to let you go," she whispered hoarsely, the same words he'd told her countless times.

He murmured reassurances, promising he'd never leave her behind, promising he'd always be with her. But when his words failed to calm her, his lips descended on hers. His kiss was filled with devotion, promise and hope.

"You aren't going anywhere," he whispered breaking the kiss. "You belong by my side."

He didn't know how else to reassure her, so he kissed her, like never before. After a while her tears ceased, their passionate kissing turned gentler, softer, until sleep finally claimed her, still wrapped tightly in her Doctor's embrace.

But the careful promises he built quickly came crashing down the next day, when he went gallivanting after Madame du Pompadour.

They escaped that adventure with a horse and many unspoken words.

Before any attempts could be made to fix their broken trust the TARDIS fell into a parallel universe. A universe in which Pete Tyler lived. She came face to face with a man she'd never thought she'd get to see again, but she also came across the Cybermen.

She walked towards the TARDIS content with their outcome. It hadn't been a good day, there were many unnecessary deaths. But at the end the threat had been stopped and she could leave knowing the world was in good hands as Pete had promised to rebuild. Her heart constricted painfully when Mickey told them he was staying. She may not have any romantic feelings left for him, but he still a friend, the best of friends she'll never get to see again.

Once back in their beloved blue box, she waited until the Doctor sent them into the vortex before throwing her arms around his neck. Yes there were many things that needed to be said, they deserved that conversation, but right now she needed her Doctor.

It took a while to get past France and the parallel universe, thankfully time was something they had an abundance of. But slowly they went back to themselves, laughing and dancing through the stars. They became the best of mates during the day, and almost lovers at night. Oh the sights he showed her, the most beautiful of planets, the most magical of times. That was their life, happily spinning through time and space.

But that almost ended when the TARDIS landed them in Krop Tor. The instant she stepped out of the blue box she the warmth, usually reserved for the back of her mind, spread through her entire body.

 **R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The first few chapters in this story will be shorter. They are fillers, helping me establish a relationship between the Doctor and Rose. There will probably be two more like this before I get into the season 3 rewrite. Please leave your thoughts and comments, let me know what you think. Thank you to all that have review, followed and favorited this story. It's really encouraging to have that feedback.**

 **Chapter 3**

Krop Tor, the bitter pill, the impossible planet, whatever name they used it still was hell.

The Doctor said it was a Sanctuary base of human design, but the hours they spent in that God-forsaken planet were anything but human, not even alien, they were something else completely. Even the TARDIS had tried to warn them, her hums and sloppy landing should've been clue enough, but neither of her precious passengers paid her any heed, they strolled through her doors, laughing at the danger they were about to face. Rose didn't even bat an eye as a peculiar warmth spread through her body.

The first thing they came about were a set of words, scribbled on a wall. Part of the message was unreadable, the other part should've told them enough:

 _Welcome to Hell_

But they were Doctor and Rose Tyler, they laughed at danger, or in some cases took danger by the hand and ran with it.

Coming face to face with the Ood was something frightening, their anxieties only increased when they met the crew, they were scared when the quake hit throwing them about like rag dolls. But when Ida Scott showed them the black hole, officially designated K three seven Gen five, then and only then did they question ever stepping out of their blue box.

The fact that this planet was orbiting around a black hole wasn't just impossible, it was unheard of, it simply couldn't be a fact. Yet there they were.

The warmth enveloping Rose lessened significativelly immediately after the quake. It could've been nerves, it could've been the raw fear running through her body, but deep down she knew neither was the culprit. It was only after chasing the Doctor through half the base, realizing that the TARDIS was in lost, that she put the two together. The warmth she felt had something to do with their time machine. She felt naked without it, vulnerable to all the dangers of the universe. But never mind that, the Doctor was distraught, and as always he gravitated towards her for reassurance. His hand slipping neatly into hers, he needed her to be strong for him. Later, after all this was sorted, she'd mention the warmth.

They were stuck in an impossible planet, with no TARDIS, and only the promise of a "lift" from the captain.

"Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift," she said covering his hand with hers.

He could tell that this was how she was coping, trying to see the good in a terrible situation. But his TARDIS was gone, the last bit of his planet he had left. "And then what?" he replied running a thumb over her own.

"I don't know. Find a planet, get a job, live a life, same as the rest of the universe."

"I'd have to settle down," he said looking a bit pale. "Get a house or something. A proper house with, with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house. Now that, that is terrifying."

"You'd have to get a mortgage," she said, laughing at his reaction.

"No."

"Oh, yes," she insisted.

"I'm dying. That's it. I'm dying. It is all over," he was playing it up now.

"What about me? I'd have to get one, too. I don't know, could be the same one. We could both, I don't know, share. Or not, you know. Whatever. I don't know. We'll sort something out," her smile fell, her mind catching up to their new reality.

"C'mere," he said, motioning to the seat next to him. Her body complied silently, just grateful to be near him. "We'll sort it out," he murmured pulling her flushed up against him. "And you know what? If I had to get a mortgage, if I had to settle down in a proper house with doors and carpets, you'd be right there with me."

"Yeah?" she asked shyly.

"Yes."

"Stuck with you, that's not so bad," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Everything went to hell after that conversation. The Ood's telepathic field increased from a basic 5 to a basic 20. There was a hull breach. Scooti Manista died. The drill reached point zero. And of course the Doctor volunteered to go down the shaft and explore along with Ida.

"I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?" Rose said, making her way to him.

"Yes, sir." Replied the Doctor, about to put his helmet on.

"It's funny, because people back home think that space travel's going to be all whizzing about and teleports and anti-gravity, but it's not, is it? It's tough," she continued, grasping his wrists before he could pull the helmet on. "Be careful," she whispered leaning closer, claiming his lips with her own. She didn't care that they were standing in a crowded platform, with probably an audience. It was selfish, but she needed that kiss.

"I'll see you later," he said with a smile.

"Not if I see you first," she smiled back.

With one last little wave he disappeared ten miles underground.

Ten miles were nothing when you travelled through all of time and space, but in that base, those ten miles felt universes away. Especially when the Beast spoke to her.

 _"_ _And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."_

She had no idea what that meant, she just knew that she didn't want to die. She didn't have the Doctor standing next to her, his constant reassuring presence was stuck ten mile underground, ten miles away. He wasn't there to ease her fears and keep her calm, so when the undiluted panic coursed through her, she was paralyzed. There wasn't even gentle warmth in the back of her mind. No, she was stuck in a sanctuary base, orbiting a black hole, thousands of miles and years away from her planet, completely alone.

She barely heard the bullets directed at the crazed ood, her body instinctively reacted, protecting herself, but her mind was so far away. Even as they escaped through the ventilation shafts, even as she saw Mr. Jefferson sacrificing himself, she couldn't pull herself together long enough to form a coherent thought.

When Ida said the Doctor had fallen into the pit, her heart stuttered in her chest. The warmth that had once occupied her mind was replaced by cold numbness. And even as her mind refused to believe he was dead her, heart was already mourned him. If he was in fact gone, she couldn't leave him alone in this place.

But that choice was out of her hands as she woke up strapped in rocket flying away from the man that had become the center of her existence. She struggled, threated to shoot the captain, but they couldn't turn back now.

Then the gravity funnel started to destabilize, their rocket to spin through space, heading directly for the black hole. Next to her Toby's voice changed, speaking as the Beast, just as he had done on the base. Every bit of his skin covered in the ancient writing no could understand. When her brown eyes met his crazed red ones something snapped in her. Everything that had happened was this creature's fault. The Beast took away her Doctor. Acting quickly, she grabbed a gun, the same one she threated to use on the captain, and shot the shields, shattering them. The vacuum effect was instantaneous, her hands moved on their own, unclasping Toby's safety belt, sending him flying straight into the hungry black sun.

They were seconds away from following in the same path, when their rocket started to turn away from the source of their future demise. Then she heard it, a voice she thought she'd never hear again. It was the Doctor. He was alive, and he was rescuing them. Just like he always did.

She felt the warmth before she even saw the TARDIS. That soft reassuring presence in the back of her mind managing to swiftly calm the majority of her nerves. But she needed her Doctor, she need to have him in her arms and be certain that he was there. And that's was she did, running up the ramp, she wrapped her arms around the man. He hugged her just a tight, spinning her off the ground, before covering her lips with his.

The universe had failed again, no matter how hard it tried, it'd never be able to keep the Doctor from his Rose.

-o-

Once they were safely spinning in the vortex, Rose wanted nothing more than to sleep. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

"I'm so tired," she whispered, pulling the Doctor to their room.

"Let's sleep then," he replied, closing the door behind them.

Sitting at the edge of the bed she looked at him, her eyes full with unshed tears. It had been an emotional roll coaster of a day. She was still hurting, and upset. But so was he. His eyes held an apology, but were just as troubled as hers.

"Let me help you," he asked kneeling in front of her and untying her shoes.

She tried to object but he didn't let up. Once her shoes and socks had gone he walked to his dresser. Pulling a nightgown from the second drawer.

The sight of her things so at home amidst his made her smile. It'd been close to a year since the last time she used her room, and the TARDIS took it up on herself to move all her possessions into the room they now shared.

The Doctor looked at the small grin on her face, rewarding her with an even bigger smile. With her nightgown held gently in his hands he walked back to her. With soft tug he beckoned her to stand. Dropping a soft kiss on her brow he spun her around, her back facing his front. One of his hands reaching around a tugging open the zipper on her jumper, sliding it down her arms and onto the floor.

"Doctor?" she questioned.

"It's been a horrible day Rose, let me take care of you," he said.

She felt his fingers slip under the hem of her shirt, before swiftly pulling it off. He made quick work of her belt, letting it join the small pile on the floor. He unfastened her pants, hesitating for a moment before sliding them off her hips and down her legs. She stood there in her bra and knickers, completely exposed to the Doctor. Under any other circumstance her cheeks would've flashed hotly with embarrassment, but his actions seemed fueled by love and concern, rather that lust.

A trembling finger slipped under the clasp for her bra, gently snapping it off and letting it join the rest of her clothing on the floor.

"Lift your arms," he said, slipping the gown over her head.

Dropping a soft kiss on her clothed shoulder, he spun her around.

"There you are, now get in bed," he said touching his forehead to hers.

As she settled in the sheets she saw him start to peel off his suit. First went his tie, then his jacket, then his oxford, he pulled off his belt, toed off his shoes, peeled off his socks, unfastened his trousers letting them drop to the floor. Rose was entranced, never ever had she seen him do this, the countless times they shared a bed he had always been dressed. Occasionally he'd shed his jacket, tie, and socks, but never ever like this.

"Doctor?" she asked quietly.

He ignored her, and crawled under the sheets next to her, "c'mere," he whispered opening his arms.

It was then that she noticed the pain and fear in his eyes, she immediately obliged and nestled her face against his bare chest.

"Are you aright?" she asked

"Yes, now I am," he replied.

His arms tightened around her. "Today could've ended horribly," he continued. "We lost the TARDIS. And I almost lost you."

"But you found us in the end," she said smiling against him. He had voiced her exact thoughts, but feeling his despair he realized he needed comfort even more than her.

"I just need… just for tonight," he whispered.

She realized then that the Doctor had shed his armor, symbolically, by shedding his layers of clothing. He layed bare, physically and emotionally. The warmth of her skin acting as the reassurance he needed. This man loved her, a love so overwhelming that the mere idea of her leaving was crushing his hearts. Sensing his need for closeness made her hold him closer.

"I'm 'ere," she whispered onto his chest, "I'm not going anywhere."

"In my 900 years, I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in you," he said in a broken voice.

"Then let me be here for you," she replied, taking a faithful leap into uncharted territory.

"What?" he asked pulling away slightly.

"Let me be here for you Doctor, not as a companion, not as a friend," she repeated.

Even in the darkness of the room, she saw his eyes widen, followed by a sigh, "You've never been just a companion Rose Tyler. You've never been just a friend. But you are human, and your life is so fleeting, gone in a blink of an eye. Someday you'll leave me, you'll wither and die. If I get any closer…I think I'm already too close at that, but when you're gone, I just…" He couldn't finish the sentence, he couldn't fathom a universe without Rose Tyler by his side.

"That won't happen for a long time Doctor, right now you need me as much as I need you. You've been so strong for so long, let me be here for you. Right now, you need a hand to hold," she said caressing his face.

He didn't reply, he couldn't, there weren't words to completely describe the chaos in his mind. He just closed his eyes a closed the distance between them with his lips. Rose knew this wasn't a yes, yet it wasn't a no.

Hours later she broke the silence with a whisper. "It said I was going to die in battle."

"Well it lied," he replied.

He shifted positions and nuzzled her neck, his lips landing right below her ear, "you belong by my side." His warm whisper, followed by his warm lips managing to dissipate her fears.

"I don't care what that creature said, I'm not ready to let you go."

And she believed him, because if there was one thing she had faith in, it was in the Doctor.

 **R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Like I mentioned before, these first chapters will be short and serve the purpose of establishing a foundation for the story. There's only one of these left before we jump into S3 rewrite. I promise the chapters from then on will be much longer. Please take some time to leave a review, I'd love to know your thoughts.**

 **AN: I don't own Doctor Who.**

 **Chapter 4**

For the first time in 900 years the Doctor felt the need to stay still. His urge to run was stifled by the very vivid memories of Krop Tor. He kept them floating in the vortex for two weeks. Their days spent exploring the many rooms the TARDIS had to offer, devouring books, eating bananas, and watching intergalactic soaps. Their nights spent wrapped in each other's arms. Lost to all. It was during those dark hours, that Rose learned more about him. He told her stories of endless fields of red grass, and of the lonely boy that ran away to never look back.

During their self-imposed exile the Doctor's behavior started to shift. Small things at first, waking her with a cuppa in bed, a knuckle tracing softly along her back. He orbited around her like a planet does around a sun. His hand rarely far from hers, his lips leaving whispers of kisses on her warm skin.

Before encountering the Beast, their interactions had been shy and hesitant, almost scared. Now his kisses were certain and his arms held her surely. They discovered a new kind of freedom. Their exchanges no longer confined to the privacy of their bed. During those fourteen days, they learned to kiss each other openly and just simply because they could.

But two weeks was a very long time to stand still. The Doctor grew restless and fidgety. He had the whole of time and space at his fingertips, yet he found himself strongly attached to the tiny bubble he and Rose had created. On the morning of the fifteenth day he knew it was time to move on.

He'd been awake for hours, laying contently underneath a curtain of blonde hair. A small smile crossed his face as he felt her stir awake.

"Fancy a trip?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her lips.

She nodded, burrowing back under the covers, muffling her words. "In a bit."

From that day on he took her from one end of the universe to the next. Choosing planets and times for the sights rather than the adventures. They saw stars being born and suns explode. He wanted to show her all the beautiful things out there; lilac skies, planets made of diamonds, endless fields of singing flowers. He wanted erase any reminder of Krop Tor. But most of all, he wanted to renew her wonder for the universe and her faith in him.

It was during one of these trips that he took her back to Woman Wept. He watched her as she look on at the frozen waves in awe. Her eyes bright, cheeks rosy from the cold, blonde locks dancing wildly in the wind. Right then, he realized that there would be no other place he rather be. It wasn't the imposing landscape before them, or the magic of the universe, it was _her_ , it'd always be her. He'd traveled for so long time, seen the most amazing of sights, but he'd never seen them through her eyes. He was addicted to the look of delight she wore. Her life might end in a blink of an eye, but if that short time could be his, he'd take it.

"How long are you gonna stay with me?" he asked her.

"Forever," she replied.

 _Forever,_ he repeated. The one single word that made his hearts soar. But beyond that, it managed to fill him with something he hadn't had since the Time War, it filled him with hope.

"All right then," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "If your forever is all I can have then that's what I'll take."

She spun to look at him, her eyes wide. "I-I…" she began, caught between wanting to cry and wanting to laugh.

"Shhh, we'll have forever to say all those things."

Maybe this was the universe showing him a bit of kindness. A bit of kindness in the form of a young girl that took his hand and ran away with his hearts.

But then again, when was the last time the universe had been kind to him?

* * *

The words were everywhere. She saw them as graffiti covering the estate's walls. There were on every sign and banner. She saw them on half a dozen license plates. Back before Satellite 5, she thought the words were a warning, but now she saw them as a message, a sign of sorts. They reminded her of something, something she couldn't recall clearly. But whatever was to happen, she was certain that like always, it'd be connected to them.

The Doctor saw them too, tensing next to her. He dropped her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as if the physical closeness could somehow keep her safe.

"Bad Wolf," she read out loud.

The words felt like they belonged in her mouth, rolling off her tongue as easy as if she were saying her name. But the Doctor flinched at the sound of her voice.

"I could be wrong," he said. "And I don't often say that, but I don't think that this will be just a quick stop."

He looked down to see a shadow cross Rose's features. He felt it too, the dread and the fear. And if had been anyone else up in those flats, he wouldn't have hesitated in whisking her back to the TARDIS and away from any danger.

"Let's pop in on your mum, we'll worry about this later," he said. Rose didn't appear to have heard him but started walking anyway. Looking around one last time he followed her up the stairs.

She was scared. With every step she took her inside shook a little more. Last time she'd been surrounded by the words "Bad Wolf" was right before she broke in the TARDIS. It'd been right before the Doctor died and regenerated. She tried to take a deep breath, she had to keep it together. The Doctor shift, coming to stand directly in front of her. His hands grasped her shoulders, his head tilted slightly to the right. "We'll be all right," he promised, leaning closer, covering her mouth with his.

The kiss was chaste and over before it began, but it was all the encouragement she needed. It gave her enough strength to plaster a smile on and face her mother.

"Mum, it's us! We're ba-ack!" yelled Rose.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone! You never use it!" replied her mother, running to meet them at the door.

"Shut up, come here!" said Rose throwing her arms around her.

"Oh, I love you!"

"I love you!" she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you so much!"

The Doctor watched the reunion fondly, a small smile tugging at his lips. Hoping against all that whatever was coming wouldn't be too bad.

His interest peeked when Jackie mentioned a surprise, but quickly went back to browsing magazines when she said Rose's grandad would be stopping for a visit.

"She's gone mad," said Rose, paling considerably.

"Tell me something new," he replied, still looking at the magazine in his hands.

Rose ignored him. "Grandad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died like, ten years ago," she whispered. "Oh my God. She's lost it."

There wasn't a trace of humor in her voice. She stood by him tense, watching as Jackie busied herself making tea. Inching closer to Rose he ran a finger along the back of her hand. She looked at him for a second before turning back to her mother.

"Mum?" she called. "What you just said about grandad..."

Jackie ignored her and looked down at her watch. "Any second now."

Rose tried again. "But... he passed away." Her words were gentle. "His heart gave out. Do you remember that?"

"Course I do!" said Jackie.

"...Then how can he come back?" she asked. Rose felt the Doctor pulling her closer to him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" said Jackie, taking one last peek at the time.

Right before their eyes, a figure stepped out of nowhere in the middle of kitchen. It was fuzzy and featureless, but the humanoid shape was undeniable. The Doctor had been silent during the conversation. If Rose said her grandad was dead then Jackie must be mistaken somehow. But the ghost standing next to Jackie was very real. Even with his superior brain, the Doctor couldn't begin to understand what he was seeing. At the exact same time the ghost appeared, Rose felt the warmth in her mind flare painfully. She needed to get out, her head was pounding.

Jackie ignored their shocked looks. "Here we are, then!" she said. "Dad... say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?" Rose flinched, taking a step back.

As if reading her thoughts, the Doctor acted on instinct and took her hand before taking off. The couple burst outside, coming upon a bizarre sight.

"They're everywhere!" he muttered.

Sure enough, the ghosts were everywhere, standing around just like people. But it was the humans that caught his attention. No one seemed remotely alarmed by their presence. Human's by virtue of their nature were a flight or fight race, and right now they weren't doing either. They carried on about their ordinary lives, just as normal.

"Doctor, look out!" Rose screamed.

He was so absorbed by what he saw that he missed the ghost walking towards him. The thing walked right through him. For an instant he felt ice replacing the blood in his veins, there was no pain, but it was certainly something he'd never want to experience again.

"They haven't got long," said Jackie, jogging to join them. "Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

"What do you mean, shift?" he asked. "Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

Jackie smiled at his confusion. "Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" she said to Rose.

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out or..." he shouted, tugging at his hair.

"Why should we?" asked the older Tyler, looking down at her watch. "Here we go. Twelve minutes past."

And in an instant the ghosts began to fade, taking along Rose's pain. If the Doctor'd been confused before, he was now baffled. Carelessly throwing an arm around his silent companion he led them back to the flat.

The three of them sat around the television, flipping through the channels.

 _On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge._

"What the hell's going on?" he wondered out loud.

 _And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts. From London, through the North and up into Scotland._

 _So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, that you are in love with a ghost._

 _My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered... Ectoshine!_

"It's all over the world," he said flipping through the international news

"When did it start?" he asked. Shifting his body to look at Jackie.

"That was about two months ago," she said. "Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were, ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that, whole planet was panicking... no sign of you, thank you very much... then it sort of sank in. Took us time to realize that... we're lucky."

Rose put a hand on her mother's shoulder. "What makes you think it's grandad?"

"Just feels like him," she said wistfully. "There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't," said Rose gently.

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart," said Jackie.

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets?" asked the Doctor.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Like a psychic link," he summarized. "Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in," he said, mostly to himself. The puzzle finally started taking shape. Ghosts and tales from the beyond he couldn't understand, but if these apparitions could be explained by science, he could make sense of them.

"You're spoiling it," said Jackie.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes," he told her. "Just a memory."

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they, then?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them, they look human!" cried Jackie, clearly upset.

Rose looked from her mother to the Doctor. "She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people."

"Maybe not," he replied. "They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot."

* * *

"When's the next shift?" the Doctor asked Jackie. Arranging three cones on a patch of grass in front of the TARDIS.

"Quarter to," said Jackie, looking at her watch. "But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?"

"Triangulates their point of origin," he replied.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" asked Rose, rubbing her temple.

"Nah," he said. "They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real?" asked Jackie. "Just think of it, though... all the people we've lost, our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

Times like these made him question how someone like Rose could come from someone like Jackie. He couldn't blame her, not really. Spent her whole life in this Estate. She hadn't seen what he and Rose had.

And neither of them could see the timelines like he could, everything had to die. And death was almost always permanent, for humans at least, it was final.

But Jackie's words made him pause. He looked over to his companion, trying her hardest to appear fine, then he looked at the other woman, her face flushed in anger. Why couldn't she understand that he had to know what was behind all this. "I think it's horrific."

"Rose, give us a hand," he called.

She looked at her mum before following the Doctor into the TARDIS. Her head started tingling, the warmth growing in strength again. Earlier, while reading through a newspaper, she saw that a ghost had been elected MP for Leeds. But that wasn't all she saw. The words started morphing and changing right before her eyes until all she could see was _Bad Wolf._

She'd been unusually quiet since then, opting to observe. Letting the Doctor and her mum carry on most of the conversations. The Doctor had noticed, of course he had, he always did. He kept her no more than an arm's length away at all times. Casually touching her hand, or shoulder, or back, desperately trying to provide her with some comfort.

Jackie quickly noticed the shift in their dynamics. It used to be Rose always chasing after that daft alien, running to keep up. But now they ran together, his hand firmly in hers. Jackie didn't miss the subtle touches he gave her either, or how her daughter orbited around him. Gone was the young girl trying to find her place in the world. Her little Rose had blossomed into a woman, and Jackie didn't have the chance to see it happen. She felt a little bitter towards the Doctor, he took her little girl and showed her the stars. How was she supposed to compete with that? Before too long her Rose would be gone for good, and she'd be left behind.

"Oh no you won't," she muttered before stepping into their spaceship and slamming the door.

She saw the pair of them standing around the console, Rose leaning against his chest as he explained and pointed away. "As soon as it becomes activated, if that line goes into the red," he began. "Press that button there."

"If it doesn't stop..." He handed Rose the sonic. "Setting 15B, hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop."

"15B, eight seconds," she repeated.

He rested a hand on her waist. "If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left."

"Hang on a minute, I know..." She leaned over the console, pointing out a button. "It's that one."

"Mm, close," he said.

"That one?" she tried again. Leaning closer to him.

"Now you've just killed us," he said making her laugh.

"Eh... that one."

"Yeah!" he said happily, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Now, what've we got? Two minutes to go?" He asked looking at Jackie.

The Doctor took off, running out of the TARDIS just as Rose plunged the sonic into the console.

"What's the line doing?" he called.

"It's all right, it's holding!" she yelled.

Rose was vaguely aware of her mother's eyes on her. She was completely absorbed, looking at the monitor and all the odd bits the TARDIS had on display, but a Jackie Tyler glare was impossible to miss.

"You even look like him?" said Jackie. Her voice accusing.

Rose smiled at the comparison. "How d'you mean?" she asked. Her eyes shifting back a forth her mother and the monitor. "I s'pose I do, yeah."

Jackie crossed her arms. "You've changed so much."

"For the better..." said Rose, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I s'pose."

"Mum, I used to work in a shop," said Rose.

"I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that?"

"No, I didn't mean that," said Rose with a sigh.

"I know what you meant." Jackie took a step away from her, looking offended. "What happens when I'm gone?"

"Don't talk like that!" she begged.

"No, but really," she began. "When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home."

Rose let go of the controls and took Jackie's hand. It was painful to even think of a world without her mother.

"What happens then?" Jackie finished.

"I don't know."

"Do you think you'll ever settle down?" she asked again.

"Mum, this is the life I've chosen. By his side. I don't need the house, or the kids, or even a ring on my finger," said Rose. "We'll just keep on travelling, forever. He's given me all of time and space."

"And you'll keep on changing then," said Jackie. "And in forty years' time, fifty, there'll be this woman, this strange woman... walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. She's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human..."

Rose dropped her mother's hand. The disappointment in Jackie's face was nothing unexpected, she'd seen that look a million times before. But her disgust was something new and it broke her heart. Her mother would never understand.

For the first nineteen years of her life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then she met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took her away from home in his magical machine. He showed her the whole of time and space. She would never give up this life. Not for her mother, not for an ordinary future, not for anything in the world. She never wanted it to end.

"I can't… I just can't do this right now," she told Jackie. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ignore the growing pain in her mind.

Thankfully the scanner chose that moment to beep, effectively ending the conversation. Mother and daughter watched at the monitor in amazement. Rose had no doubt the Doctor's plan would work, but actually seeing the ghost trapped in their little contraption was something else.

"I said so!" yelled the Doctor running back into the TARDIS. "Those ghosts have been forced into existence for one specific point! And I can track down the source. Allons-y!" He pulled down a lever making the TARDIS shudder, and knocking them down.

He took her hand and helped her to her feet, sharing a smile and chaste kiss he dashed around the console pushing buttons and turning knobs.

"I like that," he said. "'Allons-y.' I should say 'allons-y' more often. 'Allons-y.' Watch out, Rose Tyler! Allons-y! And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Allonzo. Because then I could say, 'allons-y, Allonzo!' Every time!" He finished standing directly in front of her. "You're staring at me."

She'd been smiling the entire time, his excitement was infectious. But when he stopped and really looked at her, he noticed her pale face and her fingers rubbing her temple. "You all right?" he asked her.

"Never mind me, just got a bit of a head ache," she replied. "But you might want to be aware that my mum's still on board."

"If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you," they heard Jackie yell.

With that the TARDIS materialized. The three of them watched through the monitor as a group soldiers burst in the small storage area they landed in. The soldiers got into to position surrounding the spaceship, guns pointed, waiting for the door to open.

"Oh, well there goes the advantage of surprise," said the Doctor. "Still! Cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie."

Rose pushed pass the Doctor blocking the door. "Doctor, they've got guns," she warned.

"And I haven't," he replied grabbing her around the waist. "Which makes me the better person, don't you think?"

He held her close to him, resting his forehead against hers. "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high-ground is mine," he told her, shift her behind him and opening the door.

 **R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Please review!**

She woke up to emptiness. Briefly wondering if the vacuum of space felt like this, exposed and away from the safety of the TARDIS. There was no up, no down, no light, no dark. It was very disorienting, her memories were fuzzy at best, and the throbbing ache in her head certainly didn't make it easier to think.

But she had to think, she had to remember how she got here. Closing her eyes, more as a habit since it really didn't make much of a difference, she started to think. She remembered ghosts, _was it the gelth again_ , she remembered the Doctor, and was Jackie Tyler in the TARDIS? None of her thoughts made sense, she couldn't think in a straight line. Memories of her old Doctor popped up, mixing and swirling with her current Doctor, making it almost impossible to distinguish the two.

 _"Do you see over yonder, friend Sancho, thirty or forty hulking giants? I intend to do battle with them and slay them."_

She remembered that voice and that accent, she remembered the countless night she'd let his words caress her to sleep. It was her old Doctor, all leather and ears. But what was he saying? Giants?

No, no, no this was wrong, she had to keep thinking. The harder she thought, the stronger the pain became, it was almost unbearable but finally she managed to clear the fog. The ghosts, her grandfather, the Doctor leaving her behind, the room full of guns, the Bad Wolf…

"Doctor…"

His name was a prayer on her lips.

She remember the sharp sting of the metal grating digging into her skin as she collapsed in pain.

* * *

Rose wanted nothing more than to chase after him. He willingly walked into a room full of guns, all aimed at him, moral high-ground or not, guns could still kill.

She would've chased him to the end of universe and back, but the warmth in her mind stopped her. She felt how the usually pleasant feeling grew and boiled. Pain exploded in her head. A pain so strong the only thing she could was focus on breathing.

She felt Jackie's warm hand press against her cheek. "Rose?" she heard her mother. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

She could barely form a thought much less reply to her worried mother. She didn't hear the clapping, or the woman talking, she didn't even notice when her mother was pulled out of the TARDIS. Her mind was burning and there was no one around to help. But then she heard a voice cut through the fire.

 _"_ _I'll help you."_

"My head," she cried. Her body swayed dangerously, it took every ounce of strength to stay upright.

 _"_ _Rose Tyler, stop fighting it."_

Her eyes shut tightly, her fingers tugged painfully at her hair. "Who are you?"

 _"_ _We've know each other for a long time my heart."_

"Get out of my head," she yelled.

 _"_ _Time is flux Rose, any action, small as it may seem could have dire consequences."_

"My mind is burning," she cried.

 _"_ _No my heart, your mind is not burning."_

"Then why does it hurt?"

 _"_ _The wolf is coming home."_

With those words the pain began to fade. But the space the voice filled remained occupied. She moved almost robotically. Pulling the psychic paper from the Doctor's over coat, expertly sneaking around the complex, her feet finally leading her to a large room with a giant sphere.

She was barely aware of her actions, but the feeling of dread and fear continued to grow.

* * *

Her mind rebelled painfully. She tried to decipher what the TARDIS had said. The wolf is coming home?

Fear flooded her body. She could've laughed, the first sensation her body experiences in this place and its paralyzing fear.

Had her mind burned?

Was she dead?

Suddenly another memory resurfaced, slamming into her, leaving her fear forgotten.

Even yielding her lab coat and psychic paper she had been caught. Rajesh, the scientist that discovered her, order her to a chair. She moved stoically, taking the seat. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a man she thought she'd never see again. There he was, her Mickey Smith. A mischievous grin etched on his face and a finger up against his lips beckoning her silence. She couldn't help her own smile and relief. Rajesh drew her attention, focusing on the screen before them. Noticing her Doctor on the other side.

"Yvonne?" said the Rajesh, speaking to a blonde woman. "I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor."

"She one of yours?" asked Yvonne, addressing the Doctor.

His eyes soften when he saw Rose. "Never seen her before in my life," he lied easily.

"Good!" said Yvonne, smiling to herself. "Then we can have her shot."

Rose saw his entire body tense. "Oh all right then, it'll be worth a try," he said, his voice low. "That's... that's Rose Tyler."

"Sorry," said Rose chancing a small wave at the man she loved. "Hello!"

His body relaxed, smiling gently at her he waved back.

Yvonne ignored that exchange, her eyes shifting to Jackie. "Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?"

"I'm her mother," said Jackie. Rose felt a pang of guilt, noticing her mother for the first time.

Rose managed to tune out the rest of the conversation. Something was calling to her, she closed her eyes, focusing on the presence in her mind.

She heard the ship's warning, _"be careful my heart_. _"_

When she opened her eyes again the room was in a frantic panic. "We've got a problem down here," said the Rajesh. "Yvonne, can you hear me? The sphere is vibrating."

The poor man was speaking to a blank screen, Yvonne apparently ignoring his distress. "For God's sake, the sphere is active!" he practically screamed. "The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field, it exists!"

He was running between computer stations, rubbing his hands through his hair. The door behind them suddenly shut with a loud crash, making all three occupants jump.

"The door's sealed," he whispered. "Automatic quarantine, we can't get out!"

"I know what's in there. And I'm ready for them," said Mickey, pulling a weapon from under a counter. "I've got just the thing. This is gonna blast them to Hell."

Rajesh looked over to Mickey, eyes filled with confusion. "Samuel, what are you doing?"

"The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth," he said cocking his gun as the sphere parted further.

Rose's body acted on its own accord, taking a few steps towards the sphere. She sensed Mickey coming to stand next to her, both too entranced by the sight before them.

"It's all right, babe," he said. "We beat them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on."

Focusing on the man next to her, "The fight against what?"

"What d'you think?" he asked stumbling as the room shook. "We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished." The room shook again. "They found a way through to this world, but, so did we."

"The Doctor said that was impossible," she whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, well it's not the first time he's been wrong" he said bitterly.

"What's inside that sphere?" she asked, her words punctuated by a crash.

"No one knows."

Her blood froze, and she couldn't do anything more than stare as four of the most evil beings in the universe glided out.

Daleks.

"That's not Cybermen..." said Mickey.

"Oh my God," she cried.

"Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!"

She heard the Dalek speaking, but his words were muffled. The warmth in her mind began spreading through her body. Rose's fear was quickly replaced by anger. What gave them the right to survive when everything around them died?

Time slowed to a crawl. She thought of Mickey, where had the boy she'd once known gone? How long had it been for him? Her eyes kept searching for the friend she had left behind in that parallel universe, but she could only see a man standing next to her. He had grown into his own skin, but had the universe and time really hardened him this much? The gun he held, cocked and pointed at the four pepper pots, seemed like it always belonged there. This wasn't her Mickey, this wasn't the ex-boyfriend that got jealous of the Doctor, this wasn't the boy that came over for tea on Sundays, no, this was a soldier, a calloused man, a man ready to defend the earth. It was both beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time.

Her eyes strayed back to the Daleks, and she thought about Satellite 5 and what she had done to defeat them. She thought of Jack and her Doctor. How many more futures would be destroyed because of them?

Her Doctor would be devastated, these creatures were responsible for the guilt he carried. They were the protagonists of his nightmares, they were the reason his mind was silent. At the thought of him the warmth flared almost painful. Her body was shaking with power and anger.

"No more," she whispered. Unknowingly echoing a sentiment that resonated through all of time and space. "No more," she said a little louder.

Time stopped completely at her words. The scene before her was frozen, the Daleks, Mickey, Rajesh. In that instant she finally had clarity. Time was in flux and she could sense possible futures where she died today, futures where she survived, futures where everything that mattered was ripped from her. This feeling was familiar, memories of Satellite 5 came to the foremost of her thoughts, memories of when she was Bad Wolf. She could once again see all that was, all that is, all that could ever be. She finally understood what the TARDIS had meant, the wolf was coming home. With that last thought time started to flow once again.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

"No more," she whispered into the emptiness. Finally finding relief as she succumbed to unconsciousness.


End file.
